1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor memory device. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device including an active pattern and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor memory device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Patterns for memory cells may be formed on an active pattern to manufacture a semiconductor memory device. To provide high integration and large data capacity for the semiconductor memory device, various active patterns of the semiconductor memory device and methods of forming the active patterns are being researched and developed.